Searching Radford's Office
Tony Almeida finds evidence against James Radford in his office. Summary Tony drives away from the pier. At CTU Los Angeles Ryan Chappelle approaches Chase Edmunds and criticizes him for the stir he has caused in the short time he has been in Los Angeles. He says that Chase's commanding officer has not even given him authority to come to LA. Jack intercedes, saying that Chase has helped the mission progress greatly, but Chappelle is not interested. He orders Chase on the next flight back to Washington DC. Chase hands Adam Kaufman the hard drive and walks away. Jack and Chappelle go to one side and Jack demands that Chase should stay: he knows the mission and did an excellent job at using his cover to help recover the hard drive. Jack manages to convince Chappelle that Chase should stay until the mission is over. Chappelle leaves and Chase thanks Jack for what he said. At Governor Radford's office, Tony pulls up. Using the keycard given to him by the informant, he gets in. 02:43:17 He heads through the run down building, clearly devastated by the earthquake, and comes face to face with several men. He shoots them all and finds a staircase protected by another man. Tony takes him out and heads up the stairs. Aftershocks continue to shake the area and some debris and dust fall from the ceiling. He reaches a door but it is locked due to the lack of power in the building. Tony finds a way down to a lower level and activates emergency power. He then goes back and saves a woman trapped in an elevator, and advances through the locked door. On the other side are two armed men who Tony kills. 02:50:59 He goes around a circular hallway to another room where a terrorist is holding a woman hostage. Tony manages to shoot the man in the head and saves the woman. He then goes into a room in the middle of the circular corridor and climbs up a ladder. He finds more men who he shoots and works his way in towards another circular hallway, saving more hostages along the way. Using the informants keycard he gets into a locked room. Inside is a safe that Tony hacks into using a circuit breaker. Inside Tony finds evidence against the Governor: a photograph of him with Peter Madsen. Meanwhile Radford gets into a car, leaving the scene of his hostage. As he gets in he receives a call from Max, the mastermind of the events of Day 2. Max tells Radford to go to Cherry's Diner just past where he currently is. Tony calls Michelle Dessler at CTU and informs her that Radford is connected to Madsen and Sin-Chung. He explains about the picture, and says that there is a fourth man in the picture that he does not recognize. Tony tells Michelle to find out where Radford is now, because he has a few questions he needs to ask him. 02:59:57...02:59:58...02:59:59...03:00:00 Category:The Game missions